


Fabric Feelings

by TheWeather



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Oneshot, Weird, fast paced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeather/pseuds/TheWeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had always loved you. From the moment his stuffed mind could think but....</p><p>How could he show you if he was a toy? A plush plaything that you bought on a whim.</p><p>How could he prove his love?</p><p>How could you love him back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fabric Feelings

He had always loved you.

No, he couldn't do anything about it, he was stuffed, stiff, immobile. But he could think. And he could listen. You had bought Little Levi at a convention, you were the shyest of your group, yet, the brightest. He couldn't stop staring. You were in front of him, and he couldn't blink. Little Levi had spent the last week of his existence alone. Nobody to hold him, to want him, to even acknowledge he was there. Until you came along. The next seven hours of the convention were the happiest of his life. You never let him go and he learnt many things. 

You liked Sushi. Nigiri was your favourite and that's what you had for lunch that day.

You hated Bubble Tea, but your friend that reminded him so much of someone he couldn't name, bought it for you, so you drank it anyway.

Cosplaying was a new thing. Yet you had wanted to do things like this all through your life.

And last, and most important...

You loved him too. 

By the time you were 16, this was 3 years later to be exact, Little Levi was your solace. You told him everything and it felt like he would listen, like he cared much, much more than your Parents ever did. Of course, he did listen, and he did care, he just couldn't show it. 

By the time your were 17 you had broken up with 3 boys. Little Levi wanted to hurt them until they left you alone. But, he just couldn't.

Because he had always loved you and you loved them.

Now you were 3 weeks before your 18th birthday and your Parents had split up. You had heard them arguing about who should take you but what hurt the most was that neither side wanted you. Little Levi was there. Yet was no longer a comfort.

That night as the inky black sky shone with brilliant stars you sat on your bed with Little Levi. He knew that you'd soon forget about him. That his days in your arms were numbered if he didn't do something. If he didn't show someone was there. And somehow, someone, something, answered his silent prayers.

With a shooting star.

Not you nor Little Levi noticed this anomaly, and so you fell asleep oblivious to the anguished character beside you. The character that fell asleep and for the first time, cuddled into you and closed his eyes.

Morning came far too soon yet It was [Y/N] that woke Levi up. With a muffle shriek as to not alert anyone else. Levi rubbed his eyes and sat up. "Hmph what?" he grumbled. Wait. What?

Since when could he move?

The individual looked down and noticed he was wearing the uniform he supposed he always did, before looking up at you with grey eyes. A small smile broke out on his face before he leapt up and scooped you into his arms, giving you a sweet hug.

More shrieks. [Y/N] didn't know Levi was real. "[Y/N]." he mumbled. "It's me Levi, your…. Plushie." Levi hated that word. It made him feel fragile. "I don't know what happened but…… I'm human." And I Love You. Moving was new, but somehow, he had visions of soaring through city streets, connected to the earth by simple cords. But, those were just some of the things that could never happen. 

Like Levi's chance of [Y/N] returning his love.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

A pregnant pause ensued. It wasn't awkward. It was like two partners seeking comfort in each others arms. But what surprised Levi was, that you, hugged back. And that was all that was needed.

Silk affection for fabric feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> Something I 'Fabric-ated' after a convention trip way back in 2014. It's outdated and weird but I'm proud of it!


End file.
